The subject invention relates to a type of "baseball hitting exerciser" that may be used for practicing hitting exercises as well as a base plate.
Baseball has been a very popular sport in Taiwan. Ever since the Hong-Yeh Junior Baseball Team to the present two major baseball leagues, baseball has been widely welcomed by the public; therefore, many baseball superstars have later become international stars; but in routine practice, it is considered uneconomical for a pitcher to pitch each and every ball to the hitter; therefore, the baseball hitting exerciser has come into being.
Conventional baseball hitting exercisers come in all shapes with the employment of different principles, but no such exerciser can be used simultaneously as a running base. In normal practicing routine, after the ball is hit, the hitter has to run the base, and sometimes he has to race with the ball and try to reach the base by sliding; in this case, a normal baseball hitting exerciser becomes a major killer to the safety of the base runner; therefore, the conventional baseball hitting exercisers need to be improved.